1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a power supply system, an apparatus, and a control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-012418 describes a fuel cell system in which the impedance of a fuel cell is measured by using an AC impedance method. In this fuel cell system, a voltage command signal obtained by superimposing an AC signal, which is an impedance measurement signal, on a switching signal for generating a target output voltage is output to a DC/DC converter. The impedance measurement signal that has passed through the DC/DC converter, that is, the output waveform of the DC/DC converter, is analyzed and the impedance of the fuel cell is obtained.